With the development of the wireless communication technology, multiple modes of communication systems appear; in order to solve and to be able to achieve multiple communication mechanisms on a single hardware platform, the Software Defined Radio (SDR) technology emerges at the right moment. The basic idea of the software defined radio is to rely on a common, standard and modular hardware platform, complete various of communication functions through the software, enable the broadband and A/D and D/A converters to be as close to the antenna as possible, so as to develop a new generation of wireless communication system with a high flexibility and openness. The SDR achieves the multiple communication mechanisms through the software under the precondition of sharing the hardware resources, effectively reduces the cost of chips, and it avoids the hardware development cost of the newly-added functions and reduces the development period through the software updating method. Therefore, the software defined radio has the characteristics of low development cost, short development period, low risk and high flexibility in the aspect of solving the multi-mode communication.
The communication interface for connecting a multi-standard digital front-end module and a baseband processor is an important component of the SDR to realize the multi-standard communication. The common practice is to use an axi master to write the downlink data of the antenna to a storage of the processor or to read the uplink data from the storage and send them to the antenna interface.